The Pokécenter that Wouldn't Heal my Grimer
by Kandyrock
Summary: A humorous story about a person named Devin, who goes a mysterious adventure with their partner, Grimer.


I woke up to find a alolan meowth shaking me. "Not now… I'm trying to get some beauty sleep," I moaned. I felt something near my hand. Before I could react, a sharp pain filled me. "AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. I sat up and looked at my hand. A bright red liquid bled from my skin. "Son of a –," my dad came into my room before I could say anything else.

"I see you finally woke up. I had to send meowth in here so you wouldn't miss getting your first Pokémon- oh, did he bite you again?" he asked. The moment he said Pokémon, I realized today I was going to get my starter. Who would I choose? I haven't even thought about it! "Devin? Hello, earth to Devin here," I snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. I was thinking about something else. Yeah, meowth bit me," I looked down at my wound.

"I'll get a bandage to cover that," he walked out the door, leaving me alone with that meowth.

"What were you thinking?! You are so sassy, I can't believe you even dared to bite me!" I scolded. She responded by trying to bite my foot, but I kicked her away before she could get a grip on me.

"Are you guy fighting again?! You know I don't allow that!" Dad called from the bathroom, rummaging through drawers.

I sighed, and walked out my bedroom to go get bandages. I headed for the bathroom, where my dad was, still searching, and opened the drawer on the bottom left, and picked up a small roll and wrapped it around my hand. "They were right here, Dad. Also, have fun cleaning up your mess," I put the bandages back into the drawer, and walked out of the room, feeling regal.

I heard the click of the door as I entered the living room, and Professor Kukui came in. I always felt like he was trying to take me away, since he always seems to be around me, and often pops out of nowhere. "Hey, Devin, yeah, how are you doing, yeah?" He asked. I sighed, annoyed by how many times he said yeah.

"I'm doing _wonderful_ ," I said with a big dose of sarcasm.

"That's great, yeah," I rolled my eyes "are you ready to get your pokémon, yeah? We better go now so you have more options, yeah," Professor Kukui looked _really_ excited. I grabbed a hat and a small backpack, which both had pokéballs on them.

"I'm ready, let's go," We almost made it out the door before Dad came.

"Do you have everything? Underwear, check, Pokéballs, yep, potions? I can't seem to-, " I was basically glowing red.

"Don't worry, sir, yeah, I'll get some things along the way for Devin, yeah," Professor Kukui was in quite the hurry, it seemed.

"Oh, it's fine, I don't want you to go through the hassle of spending your money for my child," Dad grabbed some potions from the kitchen and stuffed them into my bag.

"Dad, I think my bag is getting full-, "

"Nonsense, we can still put a couple things in it- WAIT! DEVIN, COME BACK! YOU FORGOT THE EXTRA UNDERWEAR! DEVIN?!" I was out the door before he could fill my backpack up anymore. I could see that the professor was trying to catch up to me.

I ran behind a couple of bushes, and looked to my side to see a grubbin staring at me. "AHH!" I jumped out of the bush and looked down on to see caterpies and weedles climbing me. I started to run around, slamming into trees and almost tripping on an exposed root. Eventually, I got the bugs off me, by running into Professor Kukui. But, it wasn't exactly what I expected, when I ran into him.

As I ran, I fell into his arms, and as we fell to the ground, all the bugs scattered, and we locked lips. I stood up immediately, shocked by what just happened, and he just laughed it off. I was red from embarrassment, but he just looked like it was normal for him.

"Devin, yeah? Devin? Are you okay, yeah?" I was awaked back into reality from the sound of his voice. I was shaking, and as I looked around, it looked like in was in someone's house- no, not just any house, I was in the professor's house! I frantically looked around, looking for an exit, I was breathing heavily, and something didn't feel right. "Devin, you fainted, don't worry, yeah. Just tell me if you're okay, yeah. I need to know," As I looked over at the professor, he actually seemed to be concerned.

"I'm-," I couldn't get the words out. I walked over to the door of his room, and tried to open it. It was locked. "Professor?" I said, still facing the door.

"Yeah, Devin?"

"Why is the door locked?"

"I can't tell you, Devin," that was the first time I didn't hear him say 'yeah'. I turned around, and noticed a grim smile on the professor's face. Except, this wasn't the professor anymore. I looked over to the window, and I noticed the room was darkening. I saw real professor on the bed, and hoped I was strong enough. I got ready to move. Then the man lunged at me. I grabbed the professor and jumped out the window, and noticed it didn't have glass. Instead, there was two twigs to break through. I came out of the room with a loud SNAP!


End file.
